


Hot and Bothered

by Foger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Play, Baby Boomer - Freeform, Boomer - Freeform, Boomer Kink, COVID 18+, COVID-19, College, Coronavirus, Creampie, French Kissing, Gmail - Freeform, Howard Gillman is a robot, Howie G-Money, Kissing, Name-Calling, Nicknames, Non-Graphic Smut, Old Man, Other, Penetration, Robot Kink, Sex, Sperm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teeth, Teeth kink, The American Dream, UCI, University of California- Irvine, anti-social distancing, cum, door - Freeform, reader gets the d, room inspection, semen - Freeform, thanks for the idea instagram, the american flag grants a wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foger/pseuds/Foger
Summary: Reader gets an email from UCI, and what happens next may surprise you.Howard Gillman is a robot.Thank you Instagram.https://www.instagram.com/p/B-QI3ZiBFe0/
Relationships: Howard Gillman & Reader, Howard Gillman x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UCI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=UCI).
  * Inspired by [None](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/574945) by Angel Torres. 



> I have never been so honored to have been given the opportunity to create this work of art. I literally came. xxxxxx

Your eyes crack open against the light leaking through the blinds of your room. Groaning, your body turns onto its side, shying away from the day that is begging for a beginning. Your desk vibrates as your phone buzzes, a notification, no doubt. With everything that’s going on- the coronavirus and everything that comes tied with it- you sit up and reach for your phone, tugging it carelessly off of its charger.  
As you swipe, you read through your notifications. Then, you notice one from Gmail herself, so you open it. You shrug internally, as you figure it's probably another update from the school about COVID-19. Or maybe, your eyes search the screen with surprising speed, it’s a message from Howard Gillman himself.  
“Room inspections”, the email reads, and your face droops as you press the email to look at it fully. You had honestly hoped it was a letter from Howie- his writings were full of passion, especially when he talks about hate speech being free speech. Your body shudders as the thoughts of Howie flow freely in your mind. You glance outside the window, and you see the American flag floating majestically in the spring breeze. Your eyes clenched, you whisper into your empty room, “Please let Howie come to my dorm.”  
With that, you glance once more down to your phone, making a note of the dates the room inspections will be happening. You go about your day, the hope sitting within your chest, warm with the love and adoration that had never left when you first saw the chancellor.  
________________________________________________________________  
“Today is the day!”, you muttered to yourself as you leapt from your bed, racing to your closet to choose an outfit. You honestly weren’t positive that Howie would be here, but something deep within you screamed that his presence would be near you. Just being near Howie...you don’t think you’d be able to handle it. Just the thought of him sent you into a fit of nervousness, and seeing his pictures...they got you hot and bothered, squirming right on the spot.  
You shook your head, your face heating as you got dressed. This was no time to be getting horny, you still needed to clean your room, to make your bed! You set to work immediately, deciding that you’ll wash your face and brush your teeth after you cleaned.  
A few minutes pass, and as you check the time, you realize something. What if today wasn’t the day your room was looked at? And if it was? Would Howie even be there?  
No, you needed to push through this sudden rush of anxiety. Even if it's not today, you still had tomorrow. And if he didn’t show up? Well, that’s what masturbation was for, right?  
Resolutely, you nod your head and get back to work, rushing to brush your teeth and rinse your face of the sweat that had gathered there. Whether it was from nervousness or the cleaning, you couldn’t tell.  
You sat on your chair, facing the door to your dorm. You stared deeply into the wood, Howie’s face seemingly appearing there, though you knew these were only hallucinations. Then, a faint knocking on your bedroom door.  
Is this it? Would it be Howard Gillman himself?  
Knees shaking, you open the door, a wobbly smile on your lips. “Hello!” you chirp, and your heart practically stops.  
Standing before you was the man you jerked off to every night, the man who filled your every horny and romantic thought. Standing in front of you was Chancellor Howard Gillman.  
“Hello, student.” he smiles at you, teeth glinting in the light of the sun from your open curtains. “I’m here to inspect you and your room.”  
“H...Howard Gillman, sir!” You bow, hoping that you did not offend him with your awed staring.  
You hear a chuckle as he pats your head, and your body thrums as you feel his meaty fingers against your head. “Call me Howie G-Money, student. Can I ask what your name is?”  
You stare into the carpet, sweat dripping down your head to your blushing cheeks. “My name is F/N L/N, Howie G-Money, sir!”  
You whimper softly as a hand tilts your head up to stare into Howie G-Money’s blue, beady eyes. As he presses the back of his hand to your face, your eyes drift shut, ecstasy coursing through your veins as his skin meets yours. “Am...Am I sick, sir?”  
“What’s this sir nonsense? Didn’t I ask you to call me by my given name, F/N?”  
“Sorry, sorry, Howie G-Money.”  
“And to answer your question…” he whispers, pulling you closer to his large body, the heat making you go insane, “you’re not sick...just hot and bothered.”  
His lips meet yours, and you almost pass out on the spot. How could you have been so lucky? That this was happening to you? You greedily press forward, taking what had been presented to you so openly. You tug Howie G-Money into your room, kicking the door closed.  
You part your lips, taking in some air as you delve in for more. Howie G-Money slips his tongue into your mouth, and you battle him with yours, bodies grinding against each other. You're pushed onto the bed, and you stare up, panting, as Howie G-Money looks down at you, grin widening and eyes full of lust. “Howie G-Money-sama…” you stare into his baby-blues, your heart thudding against your chest. Was he sure you weren’t ill? You felt like you were dying; this all felt like a dream come true!  
Howie G-Money unbuckles his belt, shuffling his pants down to his hips. “I wish I didn’t have to make this so quick, but maybe we can have more fun...after I’m free.”  
You smile shyly as you remove the bottom half of your clothing, preparing for Howie G-Money to treat you well. “Please be gentle, Howie G-Money-sama.”  
As he has his way with you, all you could think about was how amazing Howie G-Money was. His voice, harsh and deep, vibrated within you, setting your whole body aflame. His eyes, like the sea, a typical comparison, but something about his eyes gave Howie G-Money a depth, as if he were as unexplored as the deep sea. His light skin, shining as bright as the bright dentures in his mouth, leading you through the dark.  
Howie G-Money leans closer to you, ready to explode his deep love for you inside of you, marking you as his student. “Hate speech...is...free...speech!” he shouts as he spills inside of you, making you his.  
“Good job, F/N” He says as he pulls his pants up and ties his belt. He opens the door and glances back at you, smiling once more.  
“I’ll see you soon.”  
The room feels cold and empty without his presence, but his love flows in you, hot against your skin. You get ready to clean again, and this time, you feel light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I left you hot and bothered wink wonk kink konk


End file.
